Monster
by JesiiCa
Summary: A wish was made a portal in time was reopened. A killer was released in a time of madness. No one could tame the cold heartless monster. Kagome from the future is the worlds only savior. Rating might change. KagSess!YF Jessie!


MONSTER

SUMMARY

**A wish was made; a portal in time was reopened.** A killer was released in a time of madness. No one could tame the cold heartless monster. Kagome a girl from the future was riding her spacer through the universe towards her home on the moon, until she was sucked through a magnetic electrical storm. Making friends and enemies through her travels she must team up, and work with those who have no hope. She must be the one to slay the wondrous beast who has forever haunted the minds of the people ever since his new appearance in the world.

But what happens when she finds out he is not as heartless, he also wasn't the true killer and had help slay the murderer …can she find a new way to help a world where killing is the only answer. To top it all off she has to make life saving decisions that will change her way life and others life's forever, can she forget the past and move into the future? Can this simple, outgoing, laid back, 17 year old; girl from 2062, save 672 from complete annihilation, from an evil that goes beyond the fear of one Monster and toward another? **Read this and you'll find out.**

Chapter#1. Escape of both worlds and times

Kagome was riding home from her friend Eri's house after their sleepover. She had a dark blue bag filled with everything you could need in a month. What can I say her mother was a cautious person. Her backpack was regular sized but it was a compacter, it made all of her belongings small so it would not weigh as much. Eri's home planet was neutral, meaning at this means that it was not explosive, but it was not completely stable either. Meanwhile Kagome's family had moved to the Moon as soon as there was a vacant area. Eri's home planet and Kagome's old planet was Earth every other molecular month she would go to visit Eri for a week. Kagome was an 11th grader on her Internet high school. Her favorite class was History she loved reading about dinosaurs and how people used to live. She even took up Tai Kwon

Do training even if there was no reason to. She was armed at all times with her kanta. She had long strikingly black hair; it was usually down or in a fancy knot. She usually wore pants or shorts, and on special occasions she had gowns and Kimono's, which she had because her heritage was Japanese. She had long legs and a full body, she was adventurous and optimistic.

Her spacer was also blue; which is if you haven't noticed is her favorite color. The spacer is almost like a hovercraft it takes no gas and creates false gravity to lift it through space. It looked much like the 'cars' she had read about, actually she'd paid extra for the dealership to create one that looked like the 'Ferrari'. As she looked in front of her she saw the big lunar masterpiece of a glowing ghostly white sphere. Kagome loved her home on the moon her big white mansion.

Just as she was about to enter hyper speed a magnetic electrical storm wave passed through her spacer Kagome felt a jolt of energy flow threw her as a Space electrical storm blocked her way from the moon. She saw an opening in the dangerous but beautiful storm and put her foot on the accelerator. She was about to pass through with no problems but she was a molecular second to late and Kagome knew that these types of storms were to be avoided. They even opened up time space continuums; all she had time to say as she disappeared into the storm was the intelligent answer of "Oppsy."

MEANWHILE (1401 years before that) in 661

A castle towered over the village, both complete opposites. The castle was a majestic white that was tall and frightening almost saying that if anyone dared come close it would swallow him or her whole. The village was poor with lowly peasants crawling around buying enough scraps for they're family of 6 or 7; it also looked as if it was completely defenseless against any offenders. The castle held a crazed effect and it was cast in notoriously dark shadows. The village was peaceful, and had a homely aura surrounding it. The village was small with only a few dozen people, and only small huts were available for the large families that inhabited the lands at the time. So inside of this forsaken castle was a King who was so unbearably mean that his vassals had prepared an attack last year but he had heard ahead of time and raided the village the night before. Most of the men died defending there home, but most were killed before they had a chance to awaken. The king's name was Onigumo, a ruthless killer who was almost always victorious.

So on the day of his release Sesshomaru showed no fear or and other emotions, for they were inferior. So he sat in his cell, the same one that he had lived in for over 40 years and he had aged by only one year in looks. He was in the prime of his life, and he was stuck in a cell. It was quite pathetic, but he would wait here until he was released. The woman in the cell next to him was always crying for her babies and her husband and banging on the walls with what looked like a giant boomerang. She had only been here for four months and was clothed and fed but she still wanted to leave. Well, Sesshomaru was clothed and fed but he would wait until he was released. But unknown to him the woman's husband was a very persistent man.

The next day there was a commotion in the castle. The woman and he had heard the servants scream and scramble around the castle. Until the door to the dungeon opened in stepped a man with a demon slayers outfit on, and opened the woman's cell.

The woman instantly threw herself at her husband and cried before asking, "Where are my babies?"

"They are at the village, now we must go!" he answered.

"Alright……. But there is one thing I must do." she said standing up quickly.


End file.
